Tell Me, I'm Your Boyfriend
by TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: "He gazed at himself in the mirror at tutted. He looked very pale and was breathing quite rapidly. He glanced at the pillow and sighed as he had no clue what was happening." Kise is ill but he hasn't told Aomine or Kaijou about it but Kasamatsu knows about it. AoKise. Short series.
1. Chapter 1

He woke up as the light streamed through the curtains and hit him point blank in the eyes. He groaned and turned round to his human pillow. His pillow moaned and turned round so they both could get comfy. His hand placed firmly on the pillow's chest. He tried to fall back asleep but the sun was taunting him. He knew it was behind him. Just peeking through the curtains. Stalker.

Kise sat up in bed and stretched his limbs as he was all stiff. He stifled a yawn and climbed out his bed. He looked to the alarm clock to see it was only coming up for 7 in the morning. He trailed himself to the bathroom to get himself ready for the match this afternoon. He gazed at himself in the mirror at tutted. He looked very pale and was breathing quite rapidly. He glanced at the pillow and sighed as he had no clue what was happening. His blonde hair fell messily in front of his tired eyes. He sighed and quickly hopped in the shower to wake himself up a bit.

-X-

His pillow woke up when he felt the bed shift slightly. He opened an eye and glanced at his partner. He was in his school trousers and nothing more. The pillow shuffled over and wrapped his arms around his partner's frame. He gently kissed his neck then down to his back as he greeted him.

"Come back to bed," he asked but Kise shook his head. His pillow tutted and placed kisses on his shoulder blades. "You seem tense. Want to tell me anything?" Kise tensed up and stood up in a rush. He coughed once but acted as he was clearing his throat.

"Daiki, you know that if I'm late Kasamatsu-senpai will be down my throat," Aomine huffed and lay back in bed but lay on Kise's side. It smelt much like him. Aomine watched as Kise placed his shirt on. He was upset as he could no longer see his toned chest. Aomine sighed and climbed out of bed as well and quickly rushed to the bathroom to get ready.

"Wait, I'll walk with you," Kise smiled and quickly made Aomine's bed to be nice. He found Aomine's magazines but placed it back under the pillow once he had fluffed the pillows up. Kise was quickly short of breath as he did so. He sat on freshly made bed and focused on his breathing.

Aomine came out in his navy blue school uniform. He looked a mess as his shirt was not properly done up. Kise tutted and slowly undid his buttons. Kise didn't dare to look at his face as he knew that Aomine would be blushing as well. He could slowly see his dark toned chest as it opened up like the curtains at the theatre.

"You said to wait. There was no need to rush," Kise coughed again. Aomine smiled and kissed his head. Both males grabbed their bags and headed out the door with one another. There was a few slices of bread left on the table so they took it with them as they walked with one another.

-X-

Both of them were heading to the basket ball courts as they had a big game. They walked close to each other that they didn't need to hold hands. Aomine noticed Kise becoming out of breath as they climbed the stairs to the arena. Aomine patted his back as he began to cough and splutter. Kise noticed that there was some blood in cough. He quickly hid hand so Aomine wouldn't see.

"I'm fine, Daiki. No need to worry," Kise lied to him as he grabbed his hanky and began to clean his mouth and his hand. Aomine shrugged and walked up the stairs pulling Kise up by his wrist. Kise happily walked behind him as he was still breathing hard. The pair didn't tell anyone of their relationship except one person each. For Aomine, Satsuki knew of them. She was shocked that Aomine was gay but she didn't care as she had spotted them acting cute together. She was going to tease him about any relationship he had. There was no stopping her. Kise had trusted his captain to keep their secret. Kasamatsu didn't really care about his relationship but was shocked that Kise was in love with someone who had been so cruel to him in the games.

Kise walked off to his own team while Aomine walked off to his team. Satsuki quietly squealed as she saw them wave each other off. He blushed when he saw Satsuki excited to see him, she ran up to him and grabbed his arm,

"Why was Ki-chan walking beside you? Why are you so late?" Aomine didn't say anything as she probably knew the reason. "Did you have sex with him?"

"No!" He shouted out louder than expected causing the others to look round. They were still waiting for Shoichi to get there to lead them in. "We just slept. He looked ill last night and even now," Aomine turned to looked at Kise who was fawning over his senpai. He knew there was nothing between him and his senpai. It was how he acted towards the others but he couldn't but feel jealous.

-X-

Kise walked over to his senpai and took a deep sigh which lead him to coughing again. Kasamatsu rolled his eyes and looked worriedly at his kohai. Kise waved him off; telling him that he was fine.

"Does Aomine know about it?" Kise just shook his head, slowly so he didn't cough again. "Your getting worse. Where's your antibiotics?" Kise held up his bag signalling that they were in there.

"How do I tell him senpai?" Kise asked as he wrapped his arms around him. Kasamatsu didn't care as it was normal behaviour for Kise to hug him. Kasamatsu glanced over to Aomine to see that he was glaring at him. Kise looked up and gently blushed and smiled towards his boyfriend. Aomine blushed and smiled back at him. Both males turned away with a red hue on their cheeks. They were hoping nobody saw them acting cute with one another.

"You and Ki-chan are so cute together. Are you in love?" Aomine shook his head. He didn't know what part of the relationship they were at. Was it love? Or was it like? How would he know if he loved Kise?

"I don't know. I just to wanted to be apart from him though," Satsuki squealed causing the other males to turn around, again. Aomine blushed and said there was a bee and they dropped the subject without questioning it.

-X-

Tōō began to walk towards the entrance - as soon as Shoichi showed up - to where Kaijo was standing. Satsuki moved to Aomine's other side so he could be closer to Kise. Aomine was panicking as he had to restrain himself once he was near him. He held his head low so he couldn't look at Kise but he caught a glance of Kise staring at him. Both males blushed as they walked past each other. The world turned slowly as the walked past. Annoyingly, for the couple who were trying so hard not to blush, Kaijo walked right beside them. They stood in their dog sled formation. Kise stood at the rear so he could walk beside Aomine. They had there hands beside their side. They brushed their hands against one another. Their back of their hands pressed against one as like they were holding hands. They didn't look down as they walked as they could feel them there.

-X-

When they went their separate ways their hands were a little cold as they weren't being held be the other. Satsuki laughed and grabbed Aomine's arm as they headed to the changing rooms. Aomine sighed as he could no longer see him for another 3 hours. Kise was planning on returning back to his house after the match. They planned to see each other at the break but depending on how well their games went.

Kise was still in the changing room, resting against the locker with his antibiotics in his hands. Everyone went ahead of him so he could take a few more seconds to breath and to take his medicine. Kise swallowed the disgusting substance and walked out the room. He had to take it easy but he was the ace of Kaijo. Many people depended on him. Kise walked quickly to catch up with his team.

-X-

They were already passing the ball in between each other. Kise quickly stripped and joined in the game. He ran up to the hoop and Hayakawa automatically passed the ball to him. Kise ran on his left foot, then right, then back to his left to pass the ball to the basket. Kise fell to the floor and began to cough ferociously. His teammates looked at him in worry as they had noticed that he was coughing more often. Kise staggered on his feet then sighed. There was no helping it as he was ill but he didn't want others to know about it. Kasamatsu was worried for his kohai. He had to let him play as it would draw attention if he didn't.

The game began and already Kise was struggling to breath. He jogged down the courts and often passed he ball so he didn't need to shoot. Jumping was a lot more effort. Kasamatsu was shocked that he managed to last so long with his poor lungs. They must be burning him from the inside and out. He was so tempted to pull him out the game but the coach would question the reason. Kise tossed the ball to Kasamatsu as he began to cough again. Everyone stopped as they saw him drop to his knees and began to cough up his stomach. He was catching his breath while he was on his hands on knees. They saw that he was now wheezing as he breathed. The referee called a time out as he was worried for him. Kasamatsu gently rubbed his back as he forced himself to breath.

"Someone call an ambulance! He is struggling to breath!" They watched as one of the men who managed the scoreboard quickly pulled out his phone and called an ambulance. Kaijo circled around him, even the benchwarmers and the coach circled him as they waited for the ambulance. They didn't want the crowd to see him in such a state. The other team just sat back on the bench as they knew it was serious. They knew they would be playing soon as they would just replace the ace. They knew they might have a chance of winning against Kaijo.

As the paramedics came, they instantly placed a oxygen mask over his mouth so that he could breath a little bit. They placed a stethoscope on his chest and listened to his breathing. Both paramedics helped the young male and helped him on the bed. They sat him up and kept the mask on him at all times. Everyone could see the worry in the paramedics eyes.

"To confirm, this is Kise Ryota?" Kasamatsu nodded his head and watched as they wheeled him out the room. They didn't bother to collect his things as they were in a hurry.

-X-

Aomine was half assed playing against some weak team. Tōō just ran circles around them. They had managed to score a couple of baskets but they allowed them to so neither team would be bored. They weren't even going all out on them. Their defence was weak. Their offensive was alright but Tōō's defence was amazing. They easily managed to put up a barrier and jog back to the other teams basket.

Aomine casually looked up at the clock. It was near to half time for both teams. Kise had agreed to meet him outside for some fresh air. He was getting giddy to meet his boyfriend. Satsuki knew of their little plans and was squealing at their little date. Though it would only last for 10 minutes he couldn't wait to see Kise.

Momoi was glancing through her social page as she was so bored. She had written down everything she could on each player. There wasn't that much to say so it didn't take long. Their coach just went of in his own world as he watched the game. He would love for it to be over by now.

As she scrolled through her feed she gasped at some of the pictures. She looked to her watch to see that it was recent. She needed time to hurry so she could tell Aomine. She watched as minutes became seconds. She needed to tell him urgently. When the buzzer rang, she ran up to Aomine with her phone in her hand.

"Ki-chan has been admitted to hospital around 10 minutes ago! They said he had problems breathing!" She saw that he looked so anxious. "Go to the hospital. I'll bring your stuff to your home," Aomine ruffled her hair and grabbed his jacket of the bench and ran out the hall. Shoichi was about to call after him but Satsuki asked him not to.

-X-

Aomine sprinted all the way to the hospital that was closest to the area. His legs were sore but he needed to see Kise. He knew that he looked ill but he didn't say anything to him. Aomine prayed that it was nothing so serious.

When Aomine rushed in the door, he saw someone who his family was close to. Shikaku Midorima. The green haired male looked identical to his son but had more wrinkles on his face and was slightly taller. His hair was slightly grey at the top. Shikaku was shocked to see Aomine there. He never came to the hospital.

"Do you know which room Kise is in? I heard he had been admitted to the hospital," the older male wandered over to the reception desk and casually talked to one of the ladies who workers there. Aomine saw that she had a blush on her cheeks as Shikaku talked to her. The bluenette was sickened by her actions as they all knew that he had a wife and a family who he deeply loved. Often Natsume, Midorima's mother, would come to the hospital to see when her husband was coming home.

"Aomine! Kise is in ward 301, room 5. I will lead you up there as I am heading that way as well," it was an uncomfortable walk to the 3rd floor as Shikaku didn't say much. Aomine didn't get on well with his son as he was weird with his horoscopes and far to up himself. Although, he loved his attitude for basketball which made him cool.

-X-

Aomine could see the door coming up. He was scared to see what state he was in. He dragged his feet as he approached the door. He saw in the glass, Kise sleeping up at an angle. Aomine just stopped at the window as he watched him sleep.

"They say, he is just resting. You can go in but no activities that will make him breath a little quicker," Shikaku said as he walked away from the younger male. Aomine approached the door, grasped the cold handle and trudged his way in the room. Aomine saw that he was rarely breathing by the movement on his chest. He slowly walked beside him and sat down next to Kise on the chair provided. Aomine slowly reached Kise's clenched hand and held onto it. Aomine studied his boyfriends face as he slept. He often did it when he couldn't sleep.

"Tell me, why you are in here?" He heard Kise groan and saw him open one of his eyes. Aomine smiled as he saw Kise's yellow orbs gaze at him. Aomine quickly wrapped his arms around his neck. He felt Kise wrap his arms around his body. "Why are you in here?" Aomine whispered into his ear. Kise could hear that Aomine was scared. He felt Aomine snuggle into his face. Kise gripped Aomine's uniform as they hugged one another. He felt Aomine kiss the side of his ear. He couldn't help but blush as he knew his boyfriend really cared for him. He didn't know if Aomine loved him but he cared for him.

Kise looked over to Aomine, who now was sitting back in the chair, to see that he was still in his uniform. He could see and smell that Aomine was all sweaty. Kise took of the mask and coughed again. Aomine rubbed his back as he saw how painful it was. Aomine sat on the bed and held held his shoulders as he coughed. A nurse came in and gave him a little pail to cough into. After she saw the blood, she gave him a tissue to clean his mouth and his hands and walked out the room with the pail to analyse.

-X-

Aomine was resting on the chair, with his fingers interlinked with Kise's. They didn't speak as Kise was focusing on his breathing. Aomine played with his boyfriends fingers as they sat in silence. No one had their phones to occupy themselves. Kise stared at the bluenettes face as he daydreamed. He leaned over, removed the mask and gently kissed his chin. Aomine smiled and leaned up and kissed his lips gently. Aomine pulled back as he wanted baldy wanted to deepen the kiss. It would literally take his breath away.

"More," Kise wheezed but Aomine shook his head. "Please," he begged again. Aomine sat on the bed and kissed Kise on the cheek. Kise wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned into the kiss.

"Ahem!" They heard someone cough. Slowly they turned their head to see Kaijo standing at the door. Kasamatsu had Kise's belonging in his hands. "Have you told him off your condition?" Kise lowered his head and shook it. He glanced to Aomine who looked upset.

"Daiki?" Aomine glared at him. His eyes diluted as he stared. Kise sighed and touched his shoulder but he shrugged it off. "Can you look at me a little nicely? You look like you want to kill me," Kise said as he coughed. Aomine gave a deep sigh and instantly his eyes softened.

"So then, what's what's your condition?" Kise slowly reached his hand and held it tightly.

"I have chronic bronchitis. I can't breath properly due to my windpipe," Aomine stood up in a rush

"And he knew about it?" Jabbing a finger behind him towards Kasamatsu. Kise didn't say anything but Aomine just huffed and stormed out the room. He stopped at the door and tilted his head toward Kise.

"I thought I was your boyfriend, Ryota?" Kise squirmed out of the bed and chased after Aomine who stormed the room. He didn't want to let him go. The nurses and his teammates were forcing him back to his bed but he was putting up a good fight for him being ill. His teammates were shocked that Aomine and him were even a couple. They hadn't suspected a single thing.

"Kise, let him cool down. I will try to catch up with him and bring him back. The rest of you make sure he stays calm," Kasamatsu said as he rushed out the door to try and catch up with his kohai's boyfriend. He felt partially at fault for their break up. He never had eyes for Kise, they were just really good friends who supported one another.

-X-

Kasamatsu walked outside to see Aomine sitting on the step, holding his wrists. He could see that they were all bloody. Kasamatsu sighed and called out to him.

"Oi, there must be a good reason why you are not supporting your boyfriend," Kasamatsu said to him. Aomine turned around and turned back in disgust. He didn't want to even look at him.

"Why? He didn't want to rely on me about his illness," Aomine said as he pouted. "I should be one of the first to know but I'm one of the last people to know. Why did he tell you and not me?" Kasamatsu shrugged and grabbed the back of his shirt.

"You should ask Kise himself. I really don't know. So get moving," Aomine sighed and stood up and walked back into the hospital with Kasamatsu behind him. The older male was quite scary when he came to it.

Kise smiled when he saw Aomine re-enter the room. Kasamatsu forced his teammates out the room so they could talk in peace. Aomine just stared at his boyfriend who said nothing. They didn't know what to say so they didn't say anything at all.

"Wanna tell me why you didn't tell me off your illness?" Kise looked away and sighed. Aomine walked over to the bed and sat beside Kise. "I want to know. I deserve to know. I am your boyfriend," Kise sighed and held Aomine's hand. His hands were soft from touching the ball too much.

"I was scared that you will leave me. You wouldn't want to be with someone who can hardly breath," Aomine shook his head and kissed his cheek. "I can't kiss you without being breathless."

"I will say one thing and you better remember it. I am not shallow. I will...care for you no matter what," he didn't want to say love as he didn't know if he did. Kise smiled and leaned against his shoulder while Aomine snuck an arm around his waist. "Just tell me anything, I will listen to you," Aomine kissed gently Kise's earlobe. His nose nudging his ear.

"What are we going to do since my seniors know about us?" Kise asked as he held his boyfriends hand. Aomine massaged the top of his hand as he thought of a plan. Kaijo watched from the window as the males held each other. It was a sight to behold. Kise and Aomine from the generation of miracles in love with one another. Kasamatsu wasn't phased as much as he had caught them kissing each other before Kise got ill.

"We'll kindly ask them not to say anything then if they question us, we can beat the shit out of them," Kise laughed and coughed at the plan. It was so typical of Aomine to think of beating them up. He was glad that Aomine knew so he didn't need to hide it anymore. He so baldy wanted to see Aomine being attentive to him. It would be so romantic that Kise was all giddy at his boyfriend looking after him. Kaijo heard everything that they had said. They wouldn't dare tell a soul as they cherished their lives.

-X-

**AN: I hoped you liked this. It will be my first shirt series for kuroko no basket. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kise held Aomine's sore hand and gently kissed the bleeding knuckles. Kaijou was still in the room as he kissed his boyfriend's hand. Aomine rested his head on Kise's side.

"So..." Kasamatsu spoke up. "We won our game. They thought they would win when you went away but we put them in their place," Kise smiled and dropped Aomine's hand which landed in Kise's lap. Aomine wasn't really listening to their conversation as he was more of wondering if Kise was going back to his. They had arranged that he would and all.

"Daiki, whatcha thinking about?" Aomine looked up at his invalid boyfriend. Kaijo was shocked that he used Aomine's first name. It was just strange for them to understand that both of them, are actually gay. Aomine noticed that Kise looked better than he did this morning. Oxygen did a lot someone's health. He didn't look so deflated.

"Are you still coming back to mine?" Kise pulled his hand out of the covers and locked fingers with Aomine. It felt reassuring to the bluenette that Kise has still with him.

"Yeah, my stuff is still there and there is no one in my house," some Kaijo members 'whooed' but the pair just glared at them. They hadn't even talked about things yet. Aomine sighed and walked over to Kasamatsu and took Kise's belongings off him. He rummaged through his bag to find his black phone. He held it up as he asked for permission to use it.

Aomine searched through the phone to find a specific number. He walked outside the room and slid down the wall. When he heard the click, he heard the females voice.

"What's up, Ki-chan?" She didn't know that Aomine had his phone.

"It's me, Satsuki," he replied as he corrected her. He pulled his knees closer to his body as he spoke to her.

"Hey, Dai-chan. How is Ki-chan?" Aomine stroked his fingers through his hair and rested his head against the palm of his hand. He knew that if he spoke it would would sound choked.

"He's seriously ill. Has been for a few months now. I didn't even realise that he was ill. I didn't even notice the signs. I'm such... a terrible boyfriend. He didn't even tell me either. His fucking captain knew before I did! I-I don't know what to do," Aomine cried over the phone. Everyone in the other room could hear what he was saying. Kise sighed and slowly climbed out of the bed with some complaints from his team. His head hung low. He felt bad that he didn't tell Aomine. He should of believed in him but he couldn't face it. He trudged his way outside to see his boyfriend sobbing to himself. Kise heart ached as he was crying over him. It felt nice that he cared so much for him but it hurt as he was the cause of his boyfriend pain. He wanted to reach out and touch him but he was hesitant.

With a big sigh, Kise walked over to his boyfriend and collapsed beside him and pulled him into a tight hug. He could feel Aomine nuzzle into his neck. Aomine straightened his legs and allowed Kise to sit on his lap. Both males held each other close to one another. Kise wrapped his arms around his neck as he hand snaked into his hair. Aomine had his arms around his Kise's slim waist. For both males it felt nice to just be holding the other person. To take in the warmth of the other was just soothing.

"I'm sorry, Daiki. I should of told you but I was scared. You left your last girlfriend because she got her hair cut. I didn't want you to leave me. I...care about you," Kise felt the same way as Aomine. He didn't know if he loved Aomine or not. He had strong feelings but he was unsure if it was love or not.

"I didn't break up with her because of her hair. I broke up with her as I realised that I was gay. It was just a coincidence that she cut her hair. I used that as an excuse to leave her. I couldn't say that I was interested in men. That would be rude," Kise laughed and snuggled into him more. Kise played with the back of Aomine's hair. He gently rested his head on his shoulder. "When can you leave this place? I want to sleep," Kise stood up and took back his phone. Aomine stood up and took his hand. "I want to kiss you but I can't," Kise looked down.

"I'm sorry," Kise knew it was because of his illness. Aomine smiled and pulled him close to his body.

"You should be. Your damn teammates are so nosy," he pointed inside the room. Kise smiled and looked in the room to see they were looking out the window. He was glad that Aomine would still kiss him even though he was ill. He felt Aomine wrap an arm around his waist as they walked back inside the room.

-X-

A nurse came in after a while to discharge Kise with some more antibiotics and a bill. The blonde haired male groaned as it was more hospital bills to pay for. He already had to work twice as hard to get the money for the first set of bulls. He would use up his antibiotics as he could hardly breath. Then he would have to get more which would cause more money. It was an endless cycle of debt. No wonder high rated doctors were so damn wealthy. People want to get better so they would have to pay the medical fees. The Kise family was working even harder to help pay for the bills.

-X-

As it was late at night, both males walked with Kaijo to the bus stop. They were happily holding hands with one another. Kise was wearing his school clothes with a large jacket he wore this morning. Aomine and Kise held hands inside Kise's large jacket pocket. Aomine was freezing and couldn't wait to get in from the cold. He snuggled into Kise's large jacket. He could see his own breath so clearly.

"Are you cold?" Kise asked as he began to take of his scarf. Aomine protested as he needed to be kept warm. Kise ignored him and wrapped the scarf around his neck. It smelt so much like Kise. Like honey and lavender. So sweet. He loved waking up to that smell.

-X-

When they returned home, Aomine picked up his things that Satsuki had dropped off. He slung it over his shoulder and climbed the stairs whilst holding onto Kise's hand. He could feel himself defrost. It was an odd feeling. He felt like he had just came out the freezer.

Kise readied himself for bed as Aomine was in the shower. He was used to climbing into bed without Aomine being there. They already decided that the left side of the bed was Kise's. He had slept over so many times that the bed already memorised his body shape. Aomine had bought another bedside table for him. He had claimed that he had to get it as the room looked odd with only one.

Kise was fast asleep when he felt the bed sway. He was cold for an instant than was wrapped in so much heat. He could feel Aomine's body pressed against his own. There was an arm wrapped around his body. He felt two gentle lips against his neck.

"Night, Ryota," he heard Aomine whisper into his neck. He loved the feeling of being hugged. He loved Aomine's warm breath against his skin. His smooth skin directly touching his.

-X-

When Kise woke up, Aomine was already awake and was stroking his face with his large finger. Aomine was too busy staring at Kise's jaw to notice. Kise in turn stared up at his dark blue eyes. He could get lost at those sea blue eyes. Kise leaned up and gently kissed his lips so gently. He needed to catch his breath. Aomine smirked, leaned down and climbed on top of him. Kise blushed and wrapped his arms tightly around his body. Though he was running out of air, he was enjoying the sensation of Aomine's lips on his own. Aomine picked his body up and pulled Kise in closer. When they broke for air, Aomine began to kiss his neck. He was allowing enough time for Kise to catch his breath before he rendered him breathless again.

"Ahem!" Aomine peeked over his shoulder to see Satsuki and the starters of Tōō standing at the door. Aomine blushed and climbed of Kise who had turned round and hid himself under the covers.

"I thought I told you not to wake me up anymore. This is why. I'm busy. So wait down stairs and I'll be there soon," Satsuki blushed as she saw Kise's clothes on the side of the room. She knew Aomine wasn't ready to have sex with him yet but she couldn't help but think of things. He was far to nervous to even to even think about doing such things. Aomine sat on the edge of the bed as Kise hid in the covers behind him.

"I'm so embarrassed," Kise said as he crawled over to Aomine's side and wrapped his arms around his body. The bluenette didn't even flinch when Kise placed a kiss on his shoulder blade. Aomine stood up and began to head out his room. He grabbed a t-shirt and placed it on.

"Come down soon. I'll make you breakfast."

"I will. If you put the heating on," Aomine threw Kise his dressing gown. Kise placed it over the covers as he pulled the covers closer to him.

-X-

Aomine walked into his living room to see the starters of his basketball team plus Satsuki sitting there, all comfy. He walked over to Satsuki and gently smacked her over the head. She pouted as it hurt a little bit.

"Why did you come into my room. You know that me and Ryota sleep together. I didn't want our team to find out about my sexual preference. I'm just going to be made fun of," Aomine whispered into her ear then with his last statement, he began to walk into the kitchen. He saw Kise's antibiotics on the counter. He ignored them and began to make Kise some breakfast. Satsuki was going through his fridge to find some food for herself. He mumbled something of her being greedy which in turn earned him a smack on his arm.

"Stop bullying Momocchi, Daiki," both Satsuki and Aomine turned round to see Kise standing at the door of the kitchen. He was wearing his own pyjama bottom and one of Aomine's T-shirts. With the dark blue dressing gown hung loosely on his shoulders. He shut the door behind him and walked up to Aomine and wrapped his arms around his waist. His front pressed against Aomine's back. Aomine was pressed against the edge of the counter. Kise gently kissed his neck. Aomine leaned slightly back against Kise's body. Satsuki squealed as she saw her childhood friend had his eyes closed as he leaned against his partner. Kise placed placed two hands on his hips and went back to kissing the back of his neck. The kisses were gentle and quite slobbery.

"Dai-chan, we need to get on with the meeting," Aomine groaned and slid away from Kise. The blonde male sighed and watched as his boyfriend walked away from him. Kise hid away in the kitchen as he ate the pancakes that Aomine had made him. He didn't want to distract the meeting at all. He just wanted to snuggle in with his boyfriend.

Aomine sat in one of the recliners and pulled out the suspended chair. He wasn't too happy that he wasn't with Kise. It looked like Wakamatsu had a comment to say. He soon realised that they all had a comment that they wanted to say.

"Before we start, do any of you need to make a comment about what you saw upstairs," He clenched his fist together. "Remember, I am still me. If this comment is somewhat rude to me or Ryota, you will regret it. So who wants to go first?" All males gulped as they had witnessed first hand his rage.

"So...you and Kise are an item?" Sakurai asked him. Aomine slowly nodded. He no longer wanted to hide his relationship with Kise any more. He wanted to be able to show Kise love at any point in the day. Wait...love? He wanted to be able to cherish Kise throughout the day. Satsuki was scared that they would accidentally say something they would regret.

"Have you had sex with him yet?" Wakamatsu asked. It gained him several hits to the arm by the vice captain and captain. Satsuki looked at him as she wanted to confirm her own theory.

"No. We haven't had sex," Kise blushed from the other room. He could tell that his face was getting extremely hot. He walked over to the tap to try and cool himself down. "Ryota! How long are you going to hide in the kitchen?" Kise grabbed a clean towel and tried his face. He sneaked out the room to see that all eyes were on him. He saw as Aomine made space for him on the recliner. He sighed and happily joined him on the chair. His legs intertwined with Aomine's. Satsuki squealed which gained her a pillow to the face thrown by Aomine. Kise was hiding his face in Aomine's chest.

"Have you admitted your feelings for each other?"Susa asked them. He only got a slap from Shoichi. Both males shook their heads. Kise grabbed Aomine's hand and intertwined their fingers together. He could feel Kise slowly falling back asleep on his chest. He looked to Satsuki for some help. Now, he was feeling embarrassed as his team knew of him and Kise.

"Right boys, let's get on with the meeting," the other boys sighed but Aomine cheered silently. Kise had shifted so that he was lying on Aomine's stomach. Aomine rested his chin on Kise's head. He was so comfy that he didn't care if his teammates saw him.

"How was the game, yesterday?" Aomine whispered quietly.

"It was so easy. I got so bored that we decided to have a match against ourself," Aomine sighed as he knew what that was like, competing against friends. He looked to Satsuki who looked upset.

"I wouldn't get used to competing against one another. We've been there and it's not good for your friendships within the team," he gestured to Kise as he said 'we'. Satsuki sighed as her friend finally understood how hard it was on her that the team broke up. Kise began to snuggle into his neck. The males waited until they heard soft snores of Kise.

"Do you love him?" Aomine froze at the words Shoichi said. He had no clue. Satsuki looked at him as she wanted to know how he felt about his boyfriend.

"I really don't know how I feel about him. I am crazy about him. I...don't want to be apart from him," Aomine looked down embarrassed about what he had said.

"Dude, there's a few ways to know if you love your partner," Susa (the vice-captian) said. He leaned back and breathed out. "First do you get jealous when you see him with someone else? Is he always on your mind? Do you change your plans to fit his? Does your day get better when you were with him?" Aomine answered yes to every question in his head. He didn't want the others to find out how he felt.

"Do you get a raging bone-" Satsuki quickly interrupted Wakamatsu. She did not want to know about that.

-X-

Tōō's meeting was interrupted when Kise began to cough ferociously. Aomine sat him up and soothed his back. Kise sat on his lap as he tried to breath.

"Inhaler! It's on the bedside table," Satsuki quickly got to her feet as she rushed up the stairs. She could hear the worry in her friend's voice. Aomine hugged tighter onto him as he coughed. There was nothing that he could do that calmed the coughs. He was wanting Satsuki to hurry up with the inhaler. Kise was glad that he had told Aomine as he could freely cough. He sighed when he saw the blood come onto his hand. Aomine looked at him in shock. Kise looked so tired again. "Satsuki! Hurry!" He could hear her feet running against the floor above them. He followed her with his ears as she ran out his door and down the stairs. She tossed the inhaler from the door. Aomine caught it and handed it to Kise. Kise placed it in his mouth and took a big squirt. He handed to Aomine and leaned against his chest, panting. Satsuki walked over to him and cleaned his hand from the blood and mucus that he had coughed up. She was worried for Kise and Aomine as well. She could see why he was drove to tears on the phone.

"Well, we better be heading. We will see ourselves out," Satsuki stayed and stretched her legs along the three seater. She turned on the television and started to watch some fake reality show.

"Daiki, I need to tell you something," Aomine froze as he didn't know what he was going to say. Was it good or bad? Kise took a big breath and exhaled deeply. "I'm...thinking of quitting basketball. I can't afford to pay my medical bills and it's not good for my health. I would probably collapse again if I do," Aomine had his arms around his waist as Kise sat on his lap. All he could is sigh.

"Would I be able to see you like we usually do?" Kise shook his head. He began to quiver a bit.

"Don't worry. We are not breaking up. I'll just see you less. I'll find ways to be with you," Aomine hid his face against the blonde's side. "I don't ever want to break up," Kise turned around as he straddled Aomine's lap. He leaned forward and held his worried boyfriend against him. He held Aomine like he as precious. He knew it would be hard for Aomine to separate from Kise. Kise gently kissed his forehead. Aomine purred as Kise gently placed his lips against his skin. Satsuki glanced to them and awed as they cherished one another. Kise rested his head on the shoulder of his beloved. Satsuki focused back on her utterly mind dulling show.

-X-

When Kise left on the Sunday night, he was accompanied by Aomine's father who gave him a lift in the squad car. They knew about his illness and wanted to look after him properly. They wanted to look after Aomine's choice of partner even thought they weren't too happy that it was a male but they looked past it as he made their son so happy. Aomine was already depressed that he couldn't sleep with Kise. He didn't know when the next time he would see him.

-X-

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and tell me your thoughts. **


	3. Chapter 3

_"Hey, wanna come round this Friday? -Daiki." _

_"Sorry, I have work. Maybe next Saturday? -Ryota."_

_"I can't. I have two games in one day. - Daiki."_

_"I miss you. You free next Saturday? I haven't seen you in a month. -Ryota" _

_"I miss you too. I can't I have started working with my dad. How about this Friday?- Daiki"_

_"Sorry, I have a hospital appointment. -Ryota." _Aomine sighed as it was the same story. He hadn't seen Kise since Tōō had found out about them. His bed was now cold as he hadn't had Kise sleeping beside him. The dent in the bed was now changing back to its original shape. Since Kise left the basketball team to help improve his health, they hadn't seen each other. Aomine dropped his phone beside him on the bed and turned round to face Kise's side of the bed.

"I really do miss you," he whispered to himself. The only thing that came out of their separation was that he figured out his feelings for Kise. He knew that the next time he would see Kise, he would confess his feeling to him. He knew that he was in love with his boyfriend. It was the first time he was in love with someone. His vice captain's words were constantly running through his mind.

"First do you get jealous when you see him with someone else? Is he always on your mind? Do you change your plans to fit his? Does your day get better when you were with him?" Aomine did get jealous. Super jealous that he wanted to punch every boy or girl in the face but he couldn't do it as it will draw suspicion to them. He wanted people to know of them. He could take the abuse that they could throw his way. He was still the same person but people just know that he is into men.

There wasn't a day he didn't think of Kise. Since they had been apart he was constantly on his mind. He would dream about him feeling better from his illness and the pair would break into a heated make out session. Susa's last two question, recently, they didn't change plans to be with one other. Aomine would gladly blow of something to do with family or shopping to be with Kise but he couldn't take time of basketball as he wanted to practise. He needed to go to his job so that he could pay for Kise's medicine. Though Kise would moan about it. He didn't want him to be pushing himself so hard to earn money. He wanted to be a supportive boyfriend.

-X-

Kise hugged his legs as he felt so lonely and cold. He had taken a month out of school to head into the country to get some fresh air. Kasamatsu had sent him all his work that he needed every week. It wasn't fun but it was something to do. Kise placed his phone down as he missed Aomine so much. He was scared that they were drifting apart. He promised Aomine that they would never break up but it felt like they had as soon as he stepped out the door. He didn't want to break his promise to Aomine. He had never broke a promise to Aomine before. Tears built up in his eyes as he remembered the last time he was with his beloved.

Boy, did he miss him. He didn't know what he would do if he saw Aomine soon. He would have to constrain himself back not to attack him in a hug and shower him with kisses. He wanted to make time for him but he couldn't do it. It was always next week that they would arrange some thing but the other would say they couldn't make it. Before anyone knew it, it had been three months since they last saw each other.

Kise sighed and sat at the windowsill, gazing up at the moon. It shined so brightly in the sky. He liked to believe that Aomine was looking at the same moon so they could still be connected somehow. It somehow brought hope to him that his relationship with Aomine was standing strong.

-X-

The couple texted each other when they were free but it was rare. They were working hard to support Kise's illness. Aomine had stored up a lot of money for him. Aomine and Kise just wanted to hug and kiss their partner. They were having withdrawn symptoms. They were depressed, insomnia as they couldn't sleep well without the other person and they had a loss of an appetite. Aomine had pushed Satsuki away. She was worried for him as he looked terrible. She was going to be plotting for ways that they would get together. She loved seeing Aomine so giddy when he is with Kise.

She loved seeing his genuine smile that he used to show for basketball. It made her feel so happy that he was smiling. She was also quite jealous that he had found love in a male. She wanted the exact same thing as him. She wanted someone who would get depressed after not seeing her for a while. As she didn't have someone, she would do anything in her power to make sure that Aomine would be reunited with his boyfriend.

As she was the manager of Tōō she could easily pull a few strings with Kaijou. She could convince Kasamatsu to help her out as he was the first to know about the couple. She just wanted them to have time so they they could meet each other. She wasn't going to force them on a date. All she was going to do was get them in the same vicinity then the rest is up to them.

-X-

Kise sat in his seat taking notes from the board. He was absolutely bored in maths. His mind wandered to his tanned boyfriend who he so dearly missed. He just wanted to be in his arms so badly.

"Oh my! That's the Tōō team. Aren't they all good looking, especially their ace. Oh my! Imagine him in bed," Kise blushed as he was already had him in his bed. Kise quickly grabbed his things and rushed out the classroom.

"Basketball game!" He shouted to the teacher then ran down the corridors. He didn't care that his lungs were on fire. He knew he would be fine when he was in the arms of his lover. He didn't care if people saw. He had time to think and he wanted people to know that him and Aomine were an item.

He ran to the courtyard, where he saw him. A small smile crept on his face. Tears running down his eyes. Kise quickly tried to catch his breath before he ran up to Aomine and jumped into his arms. Aomine was taking back by the attack but he wrapped his arms around his frame. He felt Kise snuggle his face into Aomine. Kise's warm breath hitting his neck. He could felt that Kise had lost some weight. He was heavily breathing into his body. Satsuki turned round to see Aomine holding onto Kise. Shoichi turned round as well as ignored the couple. They were shocked that they were being open about their relationship.

"I miss you, you idiot," Aomine whispered to Kise. He let the male down but held his hand. Kise snuggled into his arm. They missed the warmth of the other.

"Aomine, we are going to warm up. Satsuki is going to tell us about the data," Shoichi called out to him. Aomine wrapped an arm around Kise's waist and thrown him over his shoulder.

"It's fine. I'll interrogate this former member," Aomine walked away with Kise still over his shoulder. He was laughing at his little joke. He was getting excited at the interrogation.

-X-

He was lead behind the school where there wasn't many windows. He was placed down gently then two pair of smooth lips attacked his own. He was already breathless but he really didn't care. He was enjoying the sensation more than his pain. He felt two rough hands on his stomach. The calloused fingers worked his buttons until his chest was exposed. Aomine pushed the clothing of his shoulders. The shirt was was holding onto him at the elbows. The rough fingers, gently glided over the skin. Their lips never disconnected. He moaned into the kiss. Saliva was flowing from Kise's mouth as tongues fought for dominance. Aomine felt Kise's ribs as he glided past the skin. It felt like his fingers were surfing, riding the waves from the sea. It was an odd feeling. The fingers just stayed on his chest, never daring to go lower than his trousers. He never touched Kise's nipples as he knew it would probably arouse him. Kise pulled Aomine closer as he gently moaned at the feeling.

"You've lost a lot of weight since I last saw you. Are you eating right?" Kise shook his head. He felt bad that Aomine had noticed. "After this, we will go get a bite to eat?" Kise smiled and kissed his lips again. Kise pulled his shirt back over his shoulders. They walked beside each other. Aomine took of his basketball jumper and placed it over Kise's shoulders. The blonde male put his arm through and zipped it up as he hadn't buttoned up his shirt. It felt good to be in his boyfriends clothes. It was quite baggy on his smaller frame. He loved the scent of his boyfriend. He looked like he was betraying Kaijou but he didn't care. It was so warm.

-X-

Aomine and Kise strolled in casually and took their places. Aomine stripped out of his trousers and placed them on the bench. Kise blushed and looked up so he didn't see his boyfriend strip. Kise sat on Kaijou's bench along with the bench warmers. They stared at him quizzically but he looked past it. He wanted to cheer on his teams along with Aomine.

"What you doing here? You quit the team," one of the first years asked. Kise ignored them as he payed attention to Aomine. It was like the first time he watched Aomine play basketball. It was breath taking. Kise pulled the jacket tighter around him as he was very cold. Satsuki walked over to him and pulled him over to Tōō's bench. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and rested her head against him. He kept on shivering. She went in her bag and took out a heat pack and handed it to him. He gripped tightly onto it.

"You look ill. Are you okay?" He shook his head and held her closer. He was beginning to tear up.

"This stupid illness. I can't do a lot of things. It's hindered me and Daiki's relationship. I can no longer play basketball. I have missed a lot of school because of doctors appointments," she rubbed his shoulders.

"Dai-chan never saw it as a hindrance," she said as she took more notes on Kaijou. He rested his head against her as they watched the game. She was beginning to see why Aomine was in love with

him. She felt Kise fall asleep on her lap. She held the clipboard higher and continued to write.

Kise woke up when he felt someone run his fingers through his hair. He looked up to see he was resting on Aomine's lap. He was surrounded by other members. He stood up and allowed Shoichi to take a seat. The captain looked so tired.

"Mornin' sleepy," Kise stretched his arms. The jacket riding up showing his bare stomach. Aomine licked his lips as he could see his silky skin.

"How is the game?" He asked as Satsuki stood up so he could sit down. He was still panting a bit. He could feel his inhaler prodding his leg.

"Your senpai's are winning," Aomine said as he interlinked fingers with Kise. The blonde male felt happy that his team was doing so well. He knew how upset they got when they lost. A small smile crept on his lips as he was shocked at the news. Kise glanced over at his team to that they were exhausted. Kasamatsu was trying hard to keep himself composed. He was giddy that they were winning after a brutal defeat. He missed sitting on the bench, catching his breath as it ran away from him. He loved the rush of not knowing whether they were going to win or not. He would always give it his all as it excited him. He missed collapsing onto the benches in the changing rooms after winning. He loved going out with his teammates to a restaurant for their victory meal.

"Ryota, what's the matter?" Aomine asked as he saw tears pooling out of his eyes. He quickly wiped them with the cuffs of the jacket. He didn't know that he was crying.

"I miss playing with my team," Aomine gently rubbed his head as he cried softly. The other members didn't really care as they quite liked seeing Aomine with his lover. Since he was wearing their jacket, he was one of them. Shoichi wasn't that worried about him knowing about their plans. He knew that if he told, that he would be betraying Aomine. "I'm sorry that we couldn't see each other more often. I'm getting better but it will come back," the bell went of signalling that they were to play again. Aomine handed Kise his water bottle and leaned over to him to whisper in his ear.

"Thanks to that little break, I..." Aomine took a deep breath in. He was nervous to tell him. "I figured out that, I love you, Ryota," Aomine quickly walked away so he couldn't see Kise's face. Kise on the other hand was blushing. He was shocked that Aomine was in love with him. It was the first time he had ever heard someone say that to him and mean it. He couldn't be more happier in his life. Aomine was in love with him. Now, he had to tell him that he also feels the same way.

-X-

Kise watched as his senpai's were struggling to claim victory but were still managing to claim their spot. He looked to the side to see that Satsuki was smiling. She and the others had something planned. He smiled as his boyfriend was in love with him. He didn't care about anything else at this precise moment. All he wanted to do was hold into Aomine and tell him that he too was in love. He couldn't wait until the game ended to do just that.

He watched his lover play without holding back. Kise had guessed that he was in the zone. Though it was only a practise match, Aomine was playing seriously. He didn't like to lose. A common trait found in the general of miracles. If they didn't win, they would end up crying as it felt strange to lose. Everyone liked to believe they were the strongest out of all the general of miracles.

Soon enough Tōō caught up with Kaijou and overtook their score. Both teams weren't holding back one bit. Defence was working as hard as offensive but it was slightly weaker. He could hear Satsuki muttering their next moves were. She freaked him out how accurate her data could be but he still loved her as she was a dependable manager.

-X-

Once the game ended, with Tōō becoming the victors, Kise waited for them to line up to run up to Aomine. He looked like he was going to collapse. He was holding Aomine's clothes in his hands as he waited for them to do the part which felt tedious. He had a message to tell his boyfriend. He slowly walked over to Aomine when they bowed down to each other. He could see why Aomine walked away quickly, it was embarrassing. He walked to Aomine, wrapped his arms around him and planted a firm kiss on his lips. Aomine instinctively placed his hands on Kise's waist, pulling them in closer. The members of both teams weren't that shocked as they knew of the relationship. Well the starters weren't shocked but the benchwarmers were shocked. They thought that both males were womanisers. Everyone else, was shocked that they were kissing in the hall. Kise pulled himself up and placed his mouth next to his ear.

"Just because I said it, I ain't expecting you to say it back."

"But I do. I love you, too," Aomine broke into a smile and hugged onto him. He felt an overwhelming sensation in his heart. He rested his face in the crook of Kise's neck. He never felt more happier than this moment. Kise snuggled into his body as they cuddled into each other.

"Let's go, I want to get something to eat," Kise interlinked his fingers with Aomine as he lead them to the changing rooms so that they could get changed.

Aomine stripped out of his uniform and slid on the clothes that they wore over his clothes. Kise slid of the jumper and handed to Aomine. He turned round to button up his shirt. He didn't want anyone else to see his chest. Shoichi and the others didn't mind as both males were turned the other way. They weren't scared that they might hit on them, it was just a bit uncomfortable. Once Kise was dressed he waited outside for Aomine. He had to make a phone call.

Aomine walked outside the dressing room to see that Kise was already gone. He looked to his phone to see that he had texted him that he was up in the school building collecting his jacket. His other belongings was outside of the door. Aomine picked them up and walked out the building to wait on him. He saw as Satsuki was walking up to him.

"What are you doing? You going home tonight?" She asked as she leaned against the wall beside him.

"I hope not. I just wanna be with him. I haven't seen him in so long," they watched as a group of girls came up to him. One of them stood at the front to the triangle. She looked so nervous. Her friends were urging her to carry on. Satsuki just giggled as both of them knew what she was about to do. "Should I stop her now? Or let her carry on?" Aomine subtly whispered to Satsuki while the girl was still figuring out her thoughts.

"Carry on. Let her tell you what she thinks," she whispered back. "Make sure you tell her that you are in a relationship."

"Aomine-san," he hated when people called them that. "I like you. Would you like to go out? I don't mind being just another girl to you as long as I am with you," he was annoyed as she got many to her facts wrong. 1, he wasn't a player. He only had one girl at a time and would break up before going onto the next one. 2, he had only one lover at this precise moment. 3, his lover was a male and not a female.

"I'm sorry but I'm in a serious relationship and I don't want to complicate it with another person. I'm very sorry. You seem like a nice girl," Aomine scanned her up and down. She had large glasses, a large rack and a small body. He was defiantly gay. He wasn't turned on by her large breasts.

"Daiki," he felt two arms around his neck and a gentle kiss on his cheek. Kise looked to Satomi, the girl who confessed her feelings, and sighed. He knew that Aomine had checked her out for her large rack. "Let's go," he stepped from the open corridor and took his hand.

"Don't be jealous. I turned her down, gently."

"You still looked at her rack."

"I glimpsed. It's an old habit. I wasn't turned on. I get turned on when I look you," he whispered the last part with a blush across his face. Kise smiled and held his arm as they walked out of the grounds. Satomi was shocked that the serious relationship was with a male. She was in love with someone who preferred males. He wasn't even turned on by her breast.

-X-

Kise and Aomine lay on Kise's bed in their school clothes. They were full after the delicious meal. Aomine made sure that Kise ate. He ordered some thing for him that was a lot of protein, fibre, fat and all the other nutrients that he needed. He didn't mind if he didn't eat it all but he just wanted to him to get all the nutrients to keep him healthy. Kise ate everything that was in his plate with a dessert as it was a special treat. Aomine didn't eat a dessert as sweet things wasn't his thing. He liked something a bit more bitter. He did take a taste of Kise's dessert as Kise feed him some.

Kise's family didn't mind that Aomine stayed over or slept in the same bed as long as there was no sex while they were in that house. The pair really didn't mind as having sex wasn't really on their mind right now. They were going to wait until Kise was in better health. Aomine hardly saw him reach for his inhaler nor his tablets but there was still stacks of tablets on the bedside table.

Aomine looked to the jar to see that it was for his medical bills. They weren't near paying off their debt. Aomine reached for his bag and pulled out a brown envelope and handed it to Kise. The blonde gasped as he took a look inside of it.

"Medical bills," he said bluntly pointing to the jar. Kise sighed and pushed the envelope back to Aomine but he gave it back. "I worked for that. Accept my gift to you. I want you to get better for the both of us," Aomine leaned back on the bed with his hands behind his head.

"Why?" Kise asked as he placed the money in the jar. He read the front of the packet and changed the amount that they needed to save up. They were near their quota.

"Because," he rolled over to face the other wall. "One day I want to be the one to to support you finically. Right now, I gain experience from my job and you get to be well," Kise slowly walked to the bed and climbed over Aomine. He lay right in front of his face. Kise placed a gentle kiss on his nose.

"You want us to be partners when we are older?" Aomine blushed and looked away from Kise.

"More like your husband," Kise blushed and hid his face in Aomine's chest. The bluenette wrapped his arms around him as they happily chatted with one another. They both wanted to move away from the topic of marriage.

"Thanks for the money. That's helped us quite a lot," Kise crawled on top of Aomine and gently kissed his lips. He gave a gently moan as he felt Aomine place a hand on his ass. Aomine allowed Kise to kiss his neck. Aomine just held him close as he hadn't felt so good in a long time. He didn't want Kise to stop or they might not be able to do it ever again. Kise looked up to see if his lover was enjoying it to see that he had tears in his eyes.

"Don't stop," Kise gently wiped the tears away. He hadn't noticed that Aomine was feeling down. "Please continue," Kise leaned back down and kissed his neck. He made sure to leave marks that would be noticed.

"What's wrong?" He asked as Aomine reached up and held his hand. He had never seen him so upset before, even when he found out that he was ill.

"Ryota! You know the rules, no sex in this house," Kise turned round to see his mother standing there with her hands on her waist. Two heads appeared behind her.

"Tsk, Ryo, I thought you would know better," came from one head.

"Can't keep your hands off him, can you?" The other head said.

"Get lost, Kyoko and Kana," he hissed at his two elder twin sisters. They were always teasing him about sexual experiences that they have done which he should copy and perform with Aomine. Kise was still sitting on top of Aomine as they held hands. "Mum, we aren't having sex. We are just talking," the mother scanned the room for scattered clothes but couldn't see any. Her eyes came across the jar for the medical bills.

"Where did you get the money from, Ryota?" Kise pointed down to Aomine. She smiled as her son's boyfriend had went out to get a job to support her son. She could hear wedding bells in her head. Daiki still held his hand as the mother walked over and patted his head. "Thanks, Daiki. That was very nice to you," she looked at him to see that he was crying. She patted his head more. "What's wrong, sweetie? Ryota, what did you do?" Kise was shocked that his mother blamed him. Couldn't she see the way they were sitting?

"Ryota didn't do anything. Now, if you excuse me, I want to get ready for bed. I'm shattered after the game against Kaijo. I spent a lot of energy on the game," Kise rolled of him and allowed Aomine to head into the bathroom. He grabbed a T-shirt from the drawer and headed to the bathroom. Kise's sister bombarded him with questions.

"Have you confessed your love to him yet?" Their mother sighed and walked out the room.

"Yes and he also loves me," both girls squealed and wrapped their arms around his shoulders

"Did you confess first?" He shook his head. Both of the girls gasped and whispered in his ear. "Make sure you tell him first at some point, so he knows that you mean it," the girls giggled and ran out the room. They acted so immature for their age for being 21. Kise sighed and changed out of his clothes and into something more comfortable.

-X-

Aomine came out the bathroom and got under the covers with Kise. The blonde male was watching TV. Once Aomine was in bed, Kise rested his head on his stomach. Aomine wrapped his arms around his waist as they lay in bed. The blonde watched his boyfriend rather than the TV. He traced his jaw with a finger, then traced the outline of his lips.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked but Kise didn't say anything. He still drew circles on Aomine's skin. Kise drew his hand back and slipped it under his shirt and drew along the contours of his abs. Aomine really didn't seem to mind as it was quiet soothing. Kise leaned up and kissed his neck. Aomine moaned quietly and moved his neck so Kise had more access to the skin.

"I meant what I said back then, I am in love with you," Kise removed his hands from the top and gently caressed his face.

"I know. It's not the reason why I'm upset," Aomine gently pushed Kise of him but pulled him closer to his body. Kise was pressed Aomine's chest. He could hear the heartbeat of his partner.

"Then, why are you upset? Come on, tell me," Kise pleaded to him. He was getting worried as it was not like Aomine to get upset. He usually bottled up his emotions until he broke down.

"We were separated for a least three months. I don't want to leave your house not sure of when I next get to see you. I hated being alone. I knew it was for your health but I didn't like it. I want to be able to leave and know that I get to see you. I don't mind missing a week but I do miss you," Kise wrapped his arms tightly around Aomine.

"I do miss you as well. I want to be always with you," Aomine felt Kise snuggle into his chest. Somehow it felt good to be embraced by the blonde male. He knew that they were never going to break up. Kise faced the other way and allowed Aomine to hug into him. Their bodies right against each other. Aomine held him close like he was a body pillow. He was now the pillow and would love to look after Aomine like he looks after him.

-X-

**That's the story folks. Please review and tell me your thoughts. I will be writing more aokise stories. Which story would you like first?**

**Ow my knee: Kise and aomine were at kises home in his room. Kise was sore after playing against Haizuki. He kept saying things wrong with him then aomine would place a gentle kiss on him. (M)**

**I'm a guy - Kise gets upset as when they head to a love hotel he finds out that Aomine acts like he is a female. (M)**

**Day at the beach - all six teams head to the beach to rest. GOM play against one another. (T)**


End file.
